


tumblr ask box fic dump

by picht



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF, The Used
Genre: Ficlet Collection, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Ghost Frank Iero, Halloween, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Magic, Multi, Nonbinary Character, One Shot Collection, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, anatomy of a fall, graveyards, nonbinary brian david gilbert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picht/pseuds/picht
Summary: this is a collection of short fic prompt fills from tumblr. multi fandom/multi pairing. ship/prompt will be in the chapter title! :3





	1. frank/gerard, ghost frank, halloween ghost sheet costume (inspired by aoaf)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Anatomy of a Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/155168) by [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith). 



> i'm a lil tipsy and i'm mostly publishing this cuz i exceeded the tumblr post limit for today cuz ppl won't stop sending me anons about pat gill having a piss kink/foot fetish please press f

This is a bad idea.

“This is a bad idea, Frank,” Gerard says (because this is a bad idea). Frank, for his part, looks directly at Gerard through the crudely cut eye holes in the old sheet that Mikey had stolen as a parting gift from his last clinic visit and Bob had taken scissors to with this exact situation in mind, because they’re all bastards who don’t listen to Gerard when something is a bad idea.

(Ray, for his part, had mostly agreed with Gerard. It’s just, he’d also given him a long, hard look, and said, “Gee, I don’t think you’re really in a position to tell anyone what is and isn’t a bad idea,” and Gerard hadn’t even been able to argue because he had been fucking right.)

“If you manage to go a full year without getting kidnapped and nearly murdered, I’ll let you pick my Halloween costume next year, babe,” Frank says, a little muffled through the sheet as he directs with his arms the vague areas he wants dirt and grime and god knows what else rubbed into it.

(Mikey is doing the real work, here, on his knees following Frank’s poorly worded orders and trying to make the sheet look dirty in an _I Just Crawled Out Of A Tomb_ way rather than an _I Just Spent Twenty Minutes Rubbing Dirt From Home Depot Into This Fabric_ way, maybe because he feels a little sorry that Frank hasn’t gotten to experience Halloween in ten years but mostly because he’s enjoying pissing Gerard off.)

“It’s not–-” Gerard starts, and he wants to say that it’s not the costume, it’s that he shouldn’t be so careless about being visible to other people; it’s not the costume, it’s that this town is small enough if anything went wrong there are definitely people who would recognize Frank; it’s not the costume, it’s that Frank was fucking _killed_ and Gerard was _nearly_ killed and he cannot handle the thought of anything else happening to reopen these wounds so freshly stitched shut–-

(Frank looks happy, though. Or, as happy as he can look to Gerard when his facial expression is covered by a bed sheet. And their friends are there, too; laughing and playing around and getting their own costumes ready. And it has been ten whole years since Frank last got to experience Halloween. And that would be pretty shitty.

Gerard sighs and turns away, leaving them to it so he can get started on his clown makeup.)


	2. gerard/bert, date in a graveyard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt was "gerbert d8 in a graveyard"

Bert is standing on a tombstone.

“If you don’t get the fuck off that right now I’m literally going to break up with you,” Gerard says, louder than he would like to at midnight in a graveyard, but he has to in order to be heard over his dumbass boyfriend reciting shitty poetry about him.

“Gerard, my dearest / I cannot leave this tombstone / I must sing you praise,” Bert responds, counting out the syllables of each spoken stanza on his fingers. It hardly qualifies as poetry beyond the fact that it’s technically the proper format; either way, it’s certainly not good poetry. Not good enough to be worth some vengeful spirit trying to kill them, or the police being called. Gerard does what anyone with a deranged boyfriend such as Bert would do–he walks up to his spot on the tombstone and pushes him hard enough in the chest that he topples over, landing in a heap of limbs on the ground.

Bert makes an absurd _oof_ noise when he lands before pushing himself up with his elbows to gaze at Gerard, who’s moved forward in order to loom over him. “Shut up, you dumbass / If a ghost starts haunting us / I’ll sacrifice you.” Gerard counts the syllables out on his own fingers as Bert gazes at him in adoration from the ground. Once he finishes the verse, he flips the younger man off, trying to put on a face of disdain. The way Bert cackles warms Gerard’s core so much, though, that when Bert kicks his legs out from under him so that he lands in a pile on top of him, he barely even feels annoyed.

“You wanna get married?” Bert whispers conspiratorially, grinning up at Gerard from behind his curtain of awful hair. Gerard can’t help his answering smile as he says, “Maybe not tonight.”

“’Kay,” Bert responds easily, and his grin widens right before he steals a quick kiss from the man on top of him. “You wanna fuck right here in this graveyard?” And, well, Gerard can’t bear to turn his boyfriend down twice in such a short amount of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder you can always send me prompts for short ficlets on tumblr @ hehimlesbianpatgill !


	3. pat/brian, nb witch brian, love spell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt was "patbrian au in which brian is a nonbinary witch who tries to use magic to woo patrick but little do they know pat already thinks they’re hot"

“My spell totally worked,” Brian smirks from their spot against the wall Pat’s been crowding them against. They feel breathless, kiss-drunk, and their collarbone tingles where the flat of Pat’s palm is pressing against it gently, his fingers curled over their shoulder just under the collar of their shirt.

Pat smiles at them shyly, in a way which seems very contradictory to the confidence he had just been embodying, pressing Brian firmly into the wall to kiss the shit out of them. “I’m not sure it did,” he says. “I think maybe you’re just cute as fuck.”

Brian lets themself bask in the compliment for just a moment before bristling extra hard at the fact that Pat’s just said that their spell _didn’t_ work. They put so much effort into it, rose quartz and cinnamon and sigils on sigils on sigils; not a love spell, because those are gross as fuck. Just a… _if Pat likes me back those feelings will come to a head as soon as possible_ spell, a tiny little boost for feelings that had already existed. And it _totally_ worked.

Caught up in their own thoughts, Brian realizes a little too late that Pat has already walked away. They just roll their eyes at his back. “ _It totally worked, jerk_ ,” They whisper to themself. It totally fucking worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder that you can always send me short ficlet prompts on tumblr @ hehimlesbianpatgill !


	4. pat/brian/jonah, pining, first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt was "patbrijo, literally anything honestly but maybe smth soft and domestic?"

Pat really… never thought something like this could ever happen to him.

Falling for Brian is one thing. Pat has a history of making incredibly terrible choices, so it’s not that much of a stress for him to fall for a cute, funny, talented coworker like Brian, no matter how ill advised. Falling for Brian’s cute, funny, talented roommate/long term boyfriend, however, is something else entirely.

He had known that _they’d_ known, of course; known about his feelings, known about _him_. All it had taken was one look from Jonah the first time they all hung out for Pat to know that the other man easily had his number already, and even then it had been pretty obvious that, roommates turned bandmates turned soulmates, if one of them knew something, the other did, too.

It’s not like it had mattered anyway, really. Pat can remain professional. If sometimes his gaze lingered a little too long when they’d all been drinking or smoking and Brian and Jonah had gotten a little handsy, that’s neither here nor there. Plausible deniability, and all. Pat had been prepared to ignore his feelings for the rest of time if need be. He’s an ex-Catholic turned full time blasphemer; it’s in his blood.

(”Hey, Pat,” Brian had said one Wednesday night after a stream. “Do you wanna, like, go get dinner with me and Jonah?”

What Pat had started to say, he couldn’t even tell for sure– _yeah, okay_ , maybe, or, _no sorry I can’t because you see I’m kind of in love with both of you so it would be bad for my mental health_. He doesn’t have the time, though, because Brian quickly follows up with, “Full disclosure: I mean, like, as a date.”

“Actually, I’m, uh–-wait. A date?” Pat knows he’s gawking a bit. He can’t help it.

“Uh, yeah! Um. Man, this is kinda weird, isn’t it. We both kinda like you? Like, a lot? And would like to court you because we’re both gay creative types. I’m a creative writing major; courtship is in my blood.”

And, so, yeah. Pat goes on a date with Brian and Jonah. Pat goes on a date with Brian _and_ Jonah. And he hardly even makes a fool of himself, somehow. Even when the night is over and they walk him to his train. Even three hours later when Jonah texts him a picture of Brian, asleep, drool on his cheek, and says, ‘so what are we doing for the next date?’.

Pat just really never thought something like this could ever happen to him.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder that you can always send me short ficlet prompts on tumblr @ hehimlesbianpatgill !


	5. frank/gerard, ghost frank (aoaf inspired), summer evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt was "ashley i have depression plz forget about polygon for 2 minutes and write me a 500 word drabble within aoaf. prompt: summer evening". written for idk my bff jay who's fucking obsessed with aoaf

Frank is shirtless.

It’s a humid Summer evening, late July, and Gerard’s backyard is all New Jersey muggy. Gerard would never be caught shirtless in public, but Frank has no shame, apparently, so–-he’s shirtless.

“We’re not even in public,” The ghost says. “It’s a fenced in backyard and it’s, like, two hundred fucking degrees outside. No one is gonna see if you wanna shed your three unnecessary top layers, you fuckin’ emo kid.” It’s not true, because Mikey is only several feet away, texting Gabe and pretending not to listen to their conversation, but Gerard can’t even use that to his advantage because Frank would probably counter with something about Mikey being his brother, and he should be able to take his shirt off in front of his brother, or something equally as stupid.

“How can you even take your shirt off?” Gerard asks instead. “Like, how does it work? Can you change clothes? I’ve never seen you in any outfit other than that. Are the clothes real? Like, are they corporeal? Can they get dirty? Why have I never seen them get dirty if they’re physical enough that you can remove them?”

Frank doesn’t answer any of Gerard’s questions, instead twitches his eyebrows funnily and says, “I can take my pants off, too, wanna see?” Which, Gerard is fully aware of the fact that Frank can take his pants off, thanks, but also, how did he never consider the deeper implications of that fact? Why has he never thought to investigate this further? What is wrong with him, being so weak to mortal flesh all it takes is for his twink ghost boyfriend to show some skin and he stops being a man of science?

“Frank’s not even mortal flesh, you dumbass,” Mikey says, having given up all pretense of not listening to their conversation, which makes it clear to Gerard that he has just said all of this out loud. “He’s a fucking ghost. God, you’re stupid.”

The corner of his mouth is twitching up in that Very Mikey Way of his, though, and Frank has put all of his ghostly power behind the gentle head pat he gives Gerard as he says, “It’s okay, baby, I like my boys a little airheaded,” So Gerard figures he can let the slight slide, at least till he can figure out proper payback later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder that you can send me short ficlet prompts on tumblr @ hehimlesbianpatgill any time !

**Author's Note:**

> i'm always seeking ficlet prompts on tumblr @ hehimlesbianpatgill ! no real restrictions as of now but i reserve the right to turn down a prompt if i'm not feelin it or if it's out of my comfort zone


End file.
